


Musings of a Madman

by Motsumono



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Murder, Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motsumono/pseuds/Motsumono
Summary: Alastor Burgeious is a man of little faith, broken, rotten to the core, and very dangerous. But something strange happens once he comes across sister Charlotte, a kind nun at the local church.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirsty_Radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirsty_Radio/gifts).



_June 30th, 1932._

_Dear journal,_

_No amount of prayers could save my damned soul. I've always done certain things that would make even the cruelest of men cower in sheer terror. But… Ever since the day I stumbled upon that little church down the way, things have certainly taken a turn for the strange. There's this nun at the local church. Truly one pure of heart and ever so forgiving. Naive, yet very kind. And dare I say… Loving? Though in all my twenty five years of life, I've never felt such a thing. Or anything for that matter. But that woman of the Lord has undoubtedly caught my eye. Hair blonde like straw, dark brown eyes that glimmer with hope,cute rosy cheeks… Oh! I'm getting ahead of myself! Though, unlike the others, I don't get that itch, that meddlesome urge to cause her harm. Not of any sort. No. With her, things are rather different, I must say. What is this strange feeling? Why, it couldn't possibly be No. A monster like me could never possibly feel such a thing. No no no. Certainly not Alastor Bourgeois. Why, up until now, I've never, truly, felt a single thing! I couldn't possibly… Be in love with Sister Charlotte. Now, could I?_

The man shook his head with a low chuckle. Shutting the leather bound book and placing it in the drawer of his desk. Leaning back in the wooden chair with a creak, he dug through his pants pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. Placing it between his teeth while he rummaged for his lighter. Still musing over the idea of genuinely feeling emotion for anyone that breathed oxygen as he lit it. 

He took a drag. Tilting his head up to the ceiling of the cozy cabin home that day in the middle of nowhere. Deep in the bayou of Louisiana. He turned to switch on his radio. Listening fondly to the reports of the stock market still being in shambles and the overall suffering of his state and even reports of surrounding ones. Chuckling again as he folded one leg over the other.

"Ahhh… music to my ears!" He joked. Though truly, he felt nothing one way or the other about the events. Simply just existing in a time of turmoil. It certainly made him feel better just to pretend. Or at least, he thought it did.

Though the man was a sociopathic killer, through and through. He held no feelings for anyone that wasn't his mother. The day she passed was the very day the man swore he'd never feel again. And it was so. The young male had ceased his emotions. Replacing them with feelings of emptiness. An endless void of nothing where his heart once resided. But that all changed the day he saw the nun. To him, she was more than just a pretty face to look at.

To him, the nun was truly his saving grace. An angel in disguise, sent from heaven above to absolve him of his crimes. And her mere existence alone inspired him to do better. To be better. Though, he struggled. And still found himself falling into old habits. Attempting time and time again to kill any pretty little thing he could get his blood stained hands on. To satiate that appetite for her. Though he knew he could never harm Charlotte. For that would ensure him a special seat in hell.

Yet when he spied on her from the garden, he felt it again. That sickening feeling. The one that urged him to do things he would have never thought of doing. Not in a million years.

This strange woman, who he dared not speak to even once. Was doing something to the man's cold, near non-existent heart.And he hated every second of it. Confused as to how or why. Or even when it happened.

No no, that he did know.

It was that same summer. Where he saw her as always. That shoddy little church's garden. Where she would hum the sweetest of notes. Plucking a rose and bring it towards her little pixie like nose. Inhaling the aroma. Of course, seeing such an ethereal beauty caused him to stop and stare. And it was of course, that one little encounter that left the man questioning his very existence. Everything he had learned over the years had suddenly stopped making sense. All from that single glance she gave to him. 

Sitting at his desk still, the brunette male chuckled again. Covering his eyes as he recalled that day. Though an aggravating recollection, it was also one of comfort. For he was able to see that sweet round face turn towards him once more. 

He laughed again. Looking up to the newspaper clipping. A photograph of the woman in question. Placing his hand against it and rubbing his thumb across the image as he sat up. 

"Soon my dear... You will be mine." 


	2. Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finally decides to pay a visit to the church and find out a little more about the nun. As well as take a much closer look.

The blonde had been tending to her garden as per usual. Picking out weeds and the occasional rose to add a bit of color to the discolored, aged, wooden interior. Though it was to no avail of course. Considering how it was in such disarray as it were. But young Charlotte had been a woman of optimism. Always trying her best despite things blowing up in her face. Benevolent to the core, some did believe her to be something more than human at times, though it was mere speculation.

Niceties in that little part of New Orleans during such a time was hard to come across. It was only natural passerby would perceive her as such. For the ones that acted that nice were simply using sweet words to sway those to give up what they had. Be it food or money. Since the great crash, times had been quite hard for folks. And thus, is where the nun came in.

Flashing a bright smile and telling her story with such passion, most couldn't help but stop and see what all the fuss was about. Rallying up at the place of worship, many people went to find out more. Though it didn't last. Her optimism was a bit too much for those still suffering from negative thoughts after losing so much. Be it children or money. Or even their livelihood. Their homes. They met her not with open arms and excitement because of this, but with malice and disdain instead. Proclaiming her as a "dumb dora" or "Crazy broad hyped up on Cadillac". And seeing as the masses left as soon as they arrived, her heart sank.

"Who am I kidding? Maybe I am a nutcase for thinking this could even work…"

She went inside. Taking off her veil and setting it down on the altar. Crouching down and looking up at the crucifix hanging on the wall before her, Charlie's bottom lip quivered as she leaned against the flat surface. Lowering her head again. Clasping her hands in prayer.

"Lord above… Am I doing the right thing? Or is it simply a childish delusion as my father says? Am I kidding myself? Please tell me. Send me a sign if you can. Anything. Please… These people need your help, Lord. They're suffering so much. The children they… They're getting sick and dying. It's too painful. So please, please. Hear my prayer. Save these poor souls."

She lifted her eyes to the figure on the cross. Hoping. Pleading for any kind of answer. Though nothing came of it. She let out an empty sigh. Standing back up and heading to her study. Where she had shed a few tears at her desk. It was all too much. Between her father's pessimistic, sacrilegious attitude denying her idea of helping the people find faith in god, and the naysayers that mocked her song, Charlotte Magne felt she was at a crossroads. Her best friend Vaggie had long since flown the nest that was Catholic school, leaving her all by her lonesome. It truly was the young nun against the world.

Standing back up, she went off to her study. Taking a seat and laying her head on her desk. Trying to rid herself of such negative thoughts. She knew that in a time of crisis, she still had to remain focused. Placing her habit back on, she gathered her coin purse and headed out. She didn't want to feel so secluded because of what swam around in her head at such times.

But… It was difficult. For she felt completely and utterly alone.

Though nothing could be far from the truth. For a certain Radio host had been keeping his eyes on her from afar. No matter where she went, he was only a few steps behind. Watching. Waiting. Yearning for her.

Charlotte hadn't a single clue. Too caught up in the bustle of the people as she walked to the store. Having wanted to get some fresh air and not remained in the empty church with her thoughts. Though, as she made her way back, she felt something on her back. As though she was being watched. The blonde whipped her head around. Trying to find the source. Yet nothing came into view. Eventually she shrugged it off and went back inside. Putting away items before stepping back outside to pick another flower or two.

Though the feeling hadn't yet disappeared, the young nun went on with her duties. Placing the flower in a vase and cleaning the floors. Dusting away any cobwebs that may have formed recently. She hummed a tune to herself as she did so. Smiling softly. Though they were horribly understaffed and the church looked like it could fall apart at any given moment, Sister Charlotte has done everything in her power to keep it alive.

As alive as a church with no congregation could be, anyways.

He watched her do all those tasks on her own. It was sad, really. He couldn’t help but pity the poor nun. Wait a minute...did he just feel for her? 

Odd...

Now he was all the more curious about her. He had never shown or felt any emotion for a single person before this. Possibly due to the fact that all of the people he encountered were either shot or consumed. But that was enough of that. He was turning a new leaf. Changing his life for the better. The male adjusted his glasses. Smiling from ear to ear as he stepped closer to the door. Adjusting his bowtie with a look of confidence as he placed his hands behind his back. Unraveling one, he finally approached her. Lightly tapping her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, darling. But do you own this establishment?"

She was happy despite everything, of course. Always trying her best to keep her smile. Her father of course, doesn't believe in her cause. Perhaps for personal reasons. But the blonde continued singing her heart out. Not paying any mind to the nagging reminder of her lack of success. Yet, just as she got to the chorus, she suddenly was cutoff. An unfamiliar voice met her ears as she spun around in shock. Quickly losing her balance as she tried to escape the strange figure. Her eyes soon adjusted to the dimly lit room. Hitting the hard floor with a loud thud.

"Oh whoops! Heh. My deepest apologies."

He chuckled softly, walking over to her as he offered a helping hand.

"I didn’t mean to spook you my dear. You just seemed so into your sweet hums that I needed to get you back to reality one way or another."

Blinking once, she stood up as his helping hand guided her back up to her feet. Leaving her surprised by his gentlemanly charm. Though at the mention of her song, she quickly became flustered. Her pale cheeks, a bright crimson.

"Oh! So you heard that? Sorry, I thought I was alone and-"

He cut her off abruptly.

"And might I say, what a beautiful voice you have there!"

He interrupted her once again before she could finish her sentence.

"Why, I was passing by until I heard that sweet, sweet song of yours! It's as though the angelic tone of your voice lured me here."

That left the nun a bit speechless for a while. Soon giving him a look of uncertainty. Was he perhaps the one that had been lurking about in the shadows? She wondered how he was even able to hear her through the door.. And whether or not she forgot to lock the back gate before re-entering.

"Wait... So my voice is what made you come here? And now that I think about it, I did feel that someone had been nearby earlier... Was it you, sir?"

The nun drew her hand back toward her chest cautiously. Wondering if he was the one that had been keeping a watchful eye from afar. Everything about the strange situation pointed to that being a high possibility. Leaving the blonde feeling uneasy once more.

"You know, we haven't had a visitor in over five years... How did you even get in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I started my new job as a teaching assistant and things have been way busier than usual. 
> 
> More soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for dropping by! Hope you like my first Charlastor/radiobelle fic! Updates will be slow. I apologize in advance.


End file.
